Lost and Found
by LilAliLouYa
Summary: You have to loose something in order to find it, right? But what happens when it was in front of you the whole time, hidden just out of your grasp - would you have the strength to reach out and take it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not OWN any of the characters mentioned in this story! Never will and I do not make any profit from this or any of my stories!

**Summary:** You have to loose something in order to find it, right? But what happens when it was in front of you the whole time, hidden just out of your grasp - would you have the strength to reach out and take it?

**~*~*~ Chapter One ~*~*~**

That was the nineteenth time, which Jou had looked up at the swinging cafeteria doors. He sighed loudly, and looked back to his friends. They all knew what he was looking for – he did this every lunchtime – hoping for that extra glimpse – of the person Jou had loved – secretly admired right from the start. Yet it seemed today he was going to be denied, his chance to stare, to contemplate walking up to him – to try to chat to him.

"Come on Jou, he ain't coming!"

"He must, he always does- "

Yugi, sighed as he let his friend, look up again, he knew of Jou's affections for the person he was looking for, yet he could not stand by and let his friend continue to be slammed into the ground.

The bell rang, and the cafeteria began to empty, it was unusual that Kaiba had not come for his lunch; his chair in the corner of the hall had remained empty. Jou had planned on talking to him, asking him … no talking to him … yes talking to him. Whether Kaiba would listen, he didn't know, but anything at this point was worth a try.

Jou headed off for his fifth lesson of the day, one of the few classes he didn't share with Kaiba, but hey it was gym next, and he did share gym with Kaiba.

His lesson was lost in thought, thinking of how he could approach Kaiba, what he could offer Kaiba, just to help him. He needed some help, and as much as he hated to admit it Kaiba, was the only person who could probably help him. His thoughts must have disturb the teaching process, because – SLAM – the teacher had just slammed the book down that he should have had open on his desk.

He looked up, the teacher scowled at him:

"Question 18 – answer?"

"Umm … Sorry!"

The teacher bent down and opened the book to page 179, and walked on, hoping that Jou would now pay attention. When he turned back, he was happy to see that he was indeed reading, the correct page.

The bell rang, the classroom filled with chairs scraping the old floors, and students beginning to leave the room.

"Jou, before you go, a word!"

"Yes,"

"I want to see you paying more attention in this class, I know you are more than capable, of succeeding – just stop daydreaming."

"Sure thing, I'll give it a go!" he winked

"Jou, in all seriousness please, no more warnings!"

The teacher left the room, Jou was now late for gym class, he would never manage to get changed in time, he broke into a run, maybe he could just do it. He rounded the corner in double quick time and –THUD – he'd landed on something nice and soft. Jou opened his eyes, to see Kaiba looking up at him.

"Hey watch it!"

"You ran into me! Mutt!" he pointed out, as Jou rolled off him, Kaiba stood to his feet. He gathered his things, and then realised the mutt, was stood watching him.

"What do you want?"

"I … I … .err … I … I wanted …"

"Wanted what? I have not got all day to stand here listening to you stammering-"

"I just wanted ta talk ta ya,"

"About what?"

"I need yer help …"

"And why would I help you?"

Jou, who had been planning this moment all day suddenly lost his nerve, he looked at the cold, emotionless face in front of him.

"Err … never … mind …" he mumbled, and walked off, Kaiba stood there for a moment, his ~puppy~ had been about to ask for his help, but had backed down. Hnn … his fault, thought Kaiba, he walked a couple of steps, stopped again, he thought about things for a few more seconds, then '…when he is ready to talk about it, puppy I'll come and find me'.

'DAMN it –' thought Jou – why did Kaiba have to be so … so … so … so hidden behind a brick wall.

He had heard his father talking about kicking him out, and he had nowhere to go, he didn't know whether it was the drink talking or not. Jou had hoped that he would have the guts to talk to Kaiba, to see if he could stay there, or even help him out with a loan, so he could get an apartment somewhere. But again he had looked into those cold, expressionless eyes, and realised there was no hope.

***** **_**Later that evening**_

Jou, put his key in the door, he knew he would find his father passed out on the sofa, it was where he usually found him, at 4 o'clock in the afternoon – halfway between his drinking sessions. The door swung open, his father pulled him inside – Jou looked up in shock, his father was not only standing, but he was not drunk either. This was it the day that Jou had been dreading; he had overheard his father a couple of days before. But he didn't think his father would get rid of him, but then again his mother had.

"That the boy?" a man's voice came from the other side of the room, Jou looked up, his father _never_ had company, he was a loner, the man was sat in partial darkness,

"Yea! That's 'im!"

Jou looked back at his father, he was about to question what was going on when …

"Fine we'll have him," the other man got up, and walked towards Jou

"What … what … what …"

"Jou, say 'goodbye' and come along!" said the man

"Father …"

"Goodbye Jou!" he said, there was no light in his eyes, nothing, what was his father doing …

"What … what … what … is … is … going on?" he stuttered

"Enough now, come along boy!" said the man, his father placed his hand on Jou's shoulders, and turned him around, and pushed him out of the door, closing it behind him. Jou turned to let himself back in, his key was in the house and he hammered the door. His father had gone back inside and straight to the bottle of whisky sitting on the side, he took a swig of it, ignoring the hammering at the door.

The man, took him by the shoulder

"Get yer hands off me …"

"Jounouchi come now …"

"I ain't going nowhere with ya! I am staying with my da'!"

"Jounouchi, this is your last chance come now … you belong to me!"

Jou stopped hammering the door, he looked at the other man, he looked around people were stood watching him. Watching the scene he was creating, he looked back at the man.

"Now please …"

Jou sighed, he looked back at the apartment, and maybe just maybe his father would open the door. Seeing no such thing, Jou followed the man down the cast iron steps, and back out of the apartments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not OWN any of the characters mentioned in this story! Never will and I do not make any profit from this or any of my stories!

**Summary:** You have to loose something in order to find it, right? But what happens when it was in front of you the whole time, hidden just out of your grasp - would you have the strength to reach out and take it?

**~*~*~ Chapter Two ~*~*~**

Out of the front, there was a car waiting for the man, a chauffer held the door and the man slid in, onto one of the seats. Jou hesitated for a moment, and then stepped up to the car. He got in and the driver closed the door, he was about to sit opposite the man.

"Not there …" he said and he pointed his fingers to the floor, Jou looked at him, and slid down onto the floor. He bought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, placing his chin on his knees.

The other man picked up his mobile phone, he spoke to a variety of people, and before long several arrangements had been made concerning the 'boy' he was bringing home. He put his mobile back into his pocket, he looked down at Jou – this was going to be fun – hard work – but fun, and who knows, maybe he would be able to get back at the person who actually wanted him.

"Jou …" he said, as the boy didn't look up at him,

"Yea"

"I know you are a little upset now, but I am going to tell you what is happening …"

"I … I …"

"Your father has sold you to my household …" he continued regardlessly cutting over the boy curled in a ball in front of him.

"Whatcha mean … sold me?"

"Exactly as it sounds, you belong to my household, from now on you will be living at my house, and you will be doing as you are told."

"But …"

"Enough … that is the end of this conversation,"

"No, you can't just …"

"I SAID that is enough!"

Jou looked up at him, the other man was angry, and right now he was provoking him, he put his chin back on his knees. The man looked at Jou, and was glad to see that the youth knew when to give in.

The car came to a halt and the chauffer opened the door, the other man stepped out of the car, Jou stretched out and climbed out after him. He looked up at the large house in front of him; an intake of breath had the other man turn around.

"Welcome to your new home!" he said and he walked up the steps in front of him, Jou scared of being left somewhere and getting lost, followed him into the house. He had stopped in the entrance hall; two people had greeted him, one a woman round the same age as the man, and a small boy.

He'd kissed the woman, and picked up the small child, hugging him, they had then moved into another room. Jou had made to follow him, when a small cough was heard behind him. Jou looked to find the source of the cough, two men stood behind him,

"Come with us …"

Jou walked over to them, and he followed them down to the basement, the men walked down, the basement had one main corridor, with several doors off it, and one at the bottom. The man led him to the bottom of the corridor, and opened the door, inside was a small bathroom, with a shower. Jou walked into the room,

"Wash off, and don't put those clothes back on!"

The door closed behind him, Jou walked to the shower he turned it on, he saw the towel on the rail, and the soap in the shower, and he pulled his uniform off. He checked the water temperature and then stepped under the shower, he washed off as he had been told to. He enjoyed the water running over his skin, and the soap making him feel clean, he turned the shower off, when there were no more suds. He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his midriff.

He pulled open the door, gently and the men were standing outside chatting, silence followed as soon as they realised Jou had opened the door. They opened the door to the left; in here was a simple bedroom, and a single metal framed bed, a wardrobe and chest of drawers, a desk and a chair.

On the bed lay out some clothes, Jou walked over to the bed, and he moved to pick them up.

"Yes you need to put those on, once your done, come out, and we will take you back up to the master."

The door once again shut, it was when Jou realised that those men had called the man who had bought him, there master, was it possible they were just like him. Jou picked up the black jeans, and pulled them on, and then pulled on the black wife beater. There were no shoes in the room, maybe he should go and pick his up from the bathroom.

Jou opened the door, one of them had disappeared, the other closed the door behind Jou, and lead him back up the stairs. As they got to the top of the stairs, Jou looked around, mentally working out where things were; his gaze lingered on the door.

"It is not worth it, you will not get off this property – many have tried and many have failed."

"But … what is this place?"

"You will soon see, you have nothing to worry about though – Master is a kind one."

"Who is he?"

"He is the person who bought you,"

The conversation ended, as they walked up to a door, at the end of the corridor, the man knocked on it once, and waited.

"Enter,"

He pushed open the door, he bowed, stood to one side and let Jou pass, the man bowed again, and closed the door behind Jou.

"Well I guess it is time to explain!"

"I should think ya do, need ta explain!"

"Now, now … no need for such hostilities."

"You can't just buy people, ya know!"

"Now, why don't you just shut that mouth of yours, and listen to what I've got to say, and listen well, because I do not like repeating myself."

Jou, looked at him and then nodded silently, there was something in that mans attitude that reminded him of Kaiba, but it wasn't cold, it showed some emotion. Jou thought about it, and decided to listen to this man, after all he hadn't harmed him yet, and hadn't really even raised his voice to him.

"Lets start with introducing myself, I am Mr Peter Arran and this is my home," he paused and looked at Jou and stood up out of his chair, and walked around his desk. "You have in all terms of the word been 'bought', and it is true I see you as an investment. You will live here, I believe you have already been shown your room."

"Yes," replied Jou, as he followed the other man around the room,

"I realise it might be hard to be separated from your father, but it will work out for the best." He paused as he took a book off the shelf, "There are a few simple rules in this household, I expect you to follow them, and not to do so will result in your punishment."

Again he looked over at Jou, "Am I going to have trouble with you?"

"It depends on what you plan on doin' ta me?"

"I plan on training you, you will be taught how to serve, and how to obey without question, yet you will also lead your other life, you will go to school, and you will see your friends. But at the end of every school day you will come back home, and you will serve this household."

"You can't make me stay …"

"YES, I can … I have many ways in which to make you stay,"

"Like what?" Jou was cautious at this point, he didn't want to cave into this man too easily, but there were also things that he was not willing to risk … the man saw the brief glimpse of fear in Jou's eyes.

"So, the rules … One, when in the house you will wear your uniform … Two, you will do as you are told when you are told … Three, you will eat what you are given. Failure to follow any of the house rules will have you punished, punishment around here vary depending on the crime you have committed. Is this understood?"

Jou looked at him, for now he was willing to go along with this man, and since he was going to go to school tomorrow, he would be able to do something about it.

"Yes,"

"That is Yes Sir!" The man replied,

"Yes Sir," repeated Jou,

"Good, now I have two extra things for you, which you need to wear," he walked over to his desk, and he pulled out a black studded leather collar, he threw it in front of Jou.

"Put that on,"

Jou looked at him, and slowly bent to the ground, he picked it up, and put it around his neck, and did it up. Mr Arran walked behind Jou, and clipped a small padlock over the clasp; Jou was to wear it all the time.

"Now there you go Mutt!" he replied

"I ain't a damn dog!" Jou replied,

"You are what I say you are, now stop your yapping,"

Little did Jou know, that sitting in that collar was a tracking device, his _Master_ would know where he was at all times.

"When you enter a room, you always knock and then wait for the enter, you open the door and bow, when in the presence of my family, you will be on your knees." He said,

"Yes Sir," replied Jou,

"Now enough, it is time for my evening meal, you will serve with the others tonight."

He walked to the door, and opened it up, Jou followed him out of the room, and closed the door behind him, and he followed him, across the hallway to the dining room, and entered behind him. Remembering what had been said about the family, he quickly bowed, and then rose again.

His _Master_ pointed him in the direction of the door, and Jou went to walk through it, on the other side, was a midway room between the kitchen and dinning room,

"You Jou?"

"Yer," he replied,

"You will serve the soup," he said, "I am Jake,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not OWN any of the characters mentioned in this story! Never will and I do not make any profit from this or any of my stories!

**Summary:** You have to loose something in order to find it, right? But what happens when it was in front of you the whole time, hidden just out of your grasp - would you have the strength to reach out and take it?

**Notes: ** Thank you to those who have read and reviewed, I know a few of you have said that this was a fast update; that is because this story is already complete (it was one of the first that I wrote, around 3 years ago). I have around 10 other stories already written and will hopefully post them once I have re-read and checked them, I am using Lost and Found as a test to see how people would react to it, so I really do appreciate it the reviews. Thanks!

**~*~*~ Chapter Three ~*~*~**

The meal past off, with Jou serving and following closely the instructions Jake set out, he was also like Jou, he could see the collar that he wore, but his was not padlocked. Jou guessed that someday his would not be locked, that he would be trusted just to wear it. _'What am I thinking, one day my collar won't be locked – how long do I plan on staying here? G'ah!' _

Once the meal was done, and the dishes cleared away, and had been taken to the kitchen. The three other men, in there also like Jou wore collars and they accepted Jou without question. They could all remember there first day's here.

With the kitchen tidy, the older of the men, leaned into the oven, and pulled out five plates. He placed them on the table in the kitchen, and soon all five of them were sitting around the table,

"So what's your name Kid?"

"Jou"

"Be good here, and you'll have no problems," said the older man, as he tucked into his meal.

Jou looked down at the food, at least it was hot, a lot more than he could expect at his father's house. The gas had been cut off a couple of days before, because there wasn't a penny in the meter, he probably would have opened a tin, and taken it to his room.

Soon the meal was over, and their plates were also washed and placed away,

"What do we do now?"

"Well I am going to sort out the rooms, ready for the family to go to bed, and Eric will be sorting out the cups of tea, the other two are kitchen staff, so they are now off duty." Was Jakes answer, Jou nodded, "You can help me, if you like, will give you chance to see the rest of the house?"

"Sure thing, unless there is something I am supposed to be doing?"

"You are supposed to be doing your homework," Came the voice of the Master, suddenly the five boys bowed, they had not heard the Master enter the room. Jou followed the lead thinking it was best not to challenge Mr Arran just yet.

"Take him down to his room …"

"But …" a sharp intake of breath came from the room, Jou looked around; his Master's eyes fell on him.

"Are you questioning me?"

"No Sir … it … it … well …"

"We are going to have to work on that stutter of yours!"

Jou took a deep breath, closed his eyes, "It is just I don't have my school books,"

"I bought them from your house, they are in your room, I expect you to do your homework, and bring it to me when you are done."

"Yes Sir!" replied Jou.

With that the Master turned out of the room, Jake turned to him, and pulled him from the room leading him back down the stairs. Once in the corridor Jou noticed that this had to be the general living quarters where they all slept, there had been five men upstairs and down here there were six rooms, one was his the other the bathroom.

He walked down to his room, and opened the door; Jake had left him at the top of the stairs, and shut the door. Jou had decided against trying the door, if he was seen trying to escape then they would expect it of him. He entered into his room, and shut the door, as Mr Arran had said on his desk was his school bag, he pulled it open, and got out his books – everything was there and so he sat at the desk and pulled out his Maths and English books, and set to work.

Two hours found Jou looking over his work, he was finished, and so he closed the books and put his pens on one side of the desk. Jou finally stood up, and stretched his hands above his head and leant back, scratched his head and leant forward to pick up the essay he had written and his math's book. Opening his door he walked back up the stairs, to his _Master's _office.

He knocked the door, and a quiet 'enter' was heard from within, he opened the door and bowed, and closed the door behind him. He walked up to the desk, and handed his work into the hand held out for them. Jou then took a step back and knelt on the ground, as he had been instructed to do in the presence of the family; it was only as he had walked down the office, he saw Mrs Arran sitting there with her husband, sedately reading a book.

"That looks very good, you have done well,"

"Yes Sir," said Jou, as he stood up to collect his work,

"Be ready for school by 7:45, you are coming in the car with me, you should have your uniform in the wardrobe."

"Yes Sir," said Jou, as he bowed and exited the room, as he walked back through the house, he heard a clock strike 11pm.

Back in his room, Jou went through the drawers and wardrobe; he had six sets of uniform each, three for school and three for the house. He also had Pj's and underwear, what was more surprising was that it all fitted him. His father had obviously been planning this for a while; the Jou wondered how much his father had gotten for him. He got changed into his Pj's and headed towards the bathroom, his clothes and shoes had disappeared since earlier, but that was okay, there were two pairs of shoes that went with his school uniform, but from looking at the other two that served the house, shoes were not something that was allowed.

Once back in his room, he shut the door, the house seemed quite, he could not hear the other four in there rooms, he assumed they were like his, and that they had no luxuries of any sort, he flicked the light off, and climbed into his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not OWN any of the characters mentioned in this story! Never will and I do not make any profit from this or any of my stories!

**Summary:** You have to loose something in order to find it, right? But what happens when it was in front of you the whole time, hidden just out of your grasp - would you have the strength to reach out and take it?

**~*~*~ Chapter Four ~*~*~**

At some point the following morning, his bedroom door swung open and his light flicked on.

"Wha ... What …"

"Come on, you should be up already, we have things to do …"

Jou looked up at the worried expression of Jake, and climbed out of bed, without hesitating, he stripped off his Pj's and quickly pulled on his jeans and top. He looked at his alarm clock … Dang! 4:45!

Once dressed he followed Jake upstairs, they whispered quietly

"You must be quiet until 6am, the family sleep until then!"

"Ok," said Jou, as they made there way to the kitchen, the others were already up, and moving around, two were preparing the kitchen for the day, and the Eric was getting the dinning room ready for breakfast.

"Look I'll show you what to do, ok?"

"Ok,"

With that he turned and he went out of the backdoor, and they slowly walked in the dark up to the front gate, there were two guards at the gate, and it did not open as they approached. The guards came out, flashed the torch lights on,

"Jake, your late today …"

"Sorry Sirs, was just showing Jou here what to do …"

"Jou … Ah! So this is our newbie, yeah!"

They flashed the lights up and down him, trying to get a good look, making sure they would know who he was in the future.

"Very well, here's the milk … and the papers, better get them in there quickly now,"

"Yes Sirs!" replied Jake, and he took them off them and handed the paper to Jou and walked back to the house.

"No point trying to get past them, you won't … look …" he said, as he flicked his head up to the Master's bedroom, Jou looked up a light was on, that wasn't a minute ago.

"He knows two of us are outside, he might be angry at breakfast, but I will take the blame."

"Na, man! You're showing me! Surely that doesn't count?"

"Depends on the Master's mood some days,"

****

"Your taking your time today Jake," said one of the cooks, "Come on I need that milk, you know better than to keep me waiting."

"Sorry," he replied as he set it down on the preparation table, Jou put the paper on the table folded over, on the right side of the master's setting.

When he came back into the kitchen, the others were sat at the table; quickly they ate their breakfasts, as did Jou. He had never had the liking for porridge, but he didn't think there would be anything else on offer.

Soon, breakfast was being served Jake served out the porridge and Jou the tea or coffees. The Master looked up, as Jou came in the room, he waited for Jou to serve his coffee, and then,

"What were you doing outside Jou?"

"I …"

"Forgive me, I was showing him what we do in the morning, Sir!"

"I did not ask you, Jake!" he scowled at the boy, who in turn bowed and knelt on the floor, not wishing to anger the Master any more.

"I was out getting the milk and paper Sir!" replied Jou,

"Did I give you permission to go outside?"

"N … N … N …"

"That stutter again, nerves I see … you have no reason to be scared of me Jou!"

Jou focussed for a moment, "No Sir, I did not have permission to be outside,"

"You have to learn to do as your told Jou,"

"Forgive me, please!" said Jou, as he copied what Jake had done, and bowed and lowered himself to his knees.

"You will be punished, for breaking the rules …"

He looked at Jou, assessing him, trying to work out what the best punishment was for now, he could not hit him, he would probably run at the first chance anyway, they always tried. He could lock him away, but for now, his pesky friends had to see him around, else they would know something was up. He took a spoon of his porridge to his mouth,

"You will go without lunch and dinner today," he replied,

Jou snapped his head up, with shock, the man was going to starve him, as his punishment, Mr Arran had a look in his eye, which said, 'dare to contradict me, just you dare', he was surprised therefore when Jou lowered his head back down.

"Yes Sir!"

"If I find you have eaten anything, you will receive the belt this evening … You may go,"

"Yes Master," replied the boys, and they stood and left for the kitchen,

"Jou go now, get ready for school, he leaves in twenty minutes," said Jake, and Jou went off back downstairs.

How was he going to get through the whole day without food, HOW?

***

Fifteen minutes later, Jou having showered and pulled on his uniform, stood with his backpack in the hallway. The clothes, itched … he'd never had new school uniform before, and this still was starchy.

Master, came out of his study, and down the hallway, briefcase in hand, and walked out of the door,

"Come," he said as he walked past Jou,

Jou followed him out to the car, waited for him to get in, and then quickly settled himself on the floor. He knew that he did not belong on the seat, and if he tried to he would get punished.

"Good, you are already learning," commented the Master, as he watched Jou curl up on the floor again.

The car pulled to a halt, they were not at Domino High, just yet, but his Master must have had a reason.

"Out you get then Mutt! Remember what I said, no food!"

"Yes Sir!" replied Jou, as he stood and opened the door, he bent back inside to pick up his bag, the Master grabbed his shoulder,

"You are to come straight home after school, here is the address, and any detours on the way and you will be punished."

"Yes Sir," replied Jou, as he closed the door behind him, the car drove off, and Jou swung his backpack on to his back.

***

Jou went to his locker as usual, stowed away the things he didn't need for the morning.

"Heya Jou! What's up!"

"Hey Honda,"

"Where were ya last night, ya didn't stop by!"

"Ah, just busy, looking for a job! Ya know … need ta help me dad with da bills!"

"Heya Yugi, Ryou," said Jou as his other mates, came round the corner to there lockers.

"What's up Jou, no see last night?"

"Yea, just said to Honda, out looking for a job .."

"Did ya see Kaiba yesterday?"

"Yeah! Damn Moneybags, just blew me off! Again!"

"Come on Jou, just forget about it …"

"Yea, maybe your right …"

"Forget about what?" came the sudden voice of Kaiba, no one had heard him arrive, Jou looked up in horror.

"Na … Na … nothing …"

"What lost your yap Mutt!"

"No Sir!" replied Jou,

The others looked at each other, did Jou just realise what he had said, and he'd shown respect to Kaiba. Jou closed his locker and ran off realising what he had done.

"Well what the heck, was that about?" Kaiba watched the retreating form of his ~puppy~ he'd never had a polite reply from Jou, who was teaching his mutt manners, he would find out.

"Hey don't look at me, I'm just as shocked as you are!" Yugi and Honda looked at each other, both equally as shocked at Jou's response. They would find there best mate and question him, both followed after Jou, leaving a slightly confused Kaiba, staring after them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not OWN any of the characters mentioned in this story! Never will and I do not make any profit from this or any of my stories!

**Summary:** You have to loose something in order to find it, right? But what happens when it was in front of you the whole time, hidden just out of your grasp - would you have the strength to reach out and take it?

**~*~*~ Chapter Five ~*~*~**

By lunch, neither Honda nor Yugi had managed to catch Jou's attention in the lessons, for some reason Jou was concentrating hard on his work. Something was definitely up … but what?

As the lunch bell rang, all three of them headed for the cafeteria, going to their lockers to dump their things, they went and sat at their usual table. Jou's first instinct, was to look over at where Kaiba usually sat, and sure enough he was there today.

"I'll see you guys in a mo!" he said, and wandered over to Kaiba,

"Kaiba, can I talk to ya?"

"What is it Mutt! I'm busy!" he said, without looking up from his laptop,

"I … I … I … just wan … wanted … to talk!"

"I'll give you five minutes," he said finally looking up from his laptop, where was the usual hostilities from Jou.

Jou automatically went for the chair, and when he saw Kaiba glare at him, he sat on the floor,

"What Mutt! You finally learnt your place?" Kaiba looked down at the kneeling life form of Jou, and something caught his attention, a hint of black leather showed above Jou's collar.

Kaiba pulled Jou towards him, and undid the top button,

"So you got yourself a Master, someone who stopped you yapping!"

Kaiba was fuming inside, somebody dared to try and own his puppy! Outrageous, Jou looking at the anger in Kaiba's normally emotionless eyes, suddenly realised that Kaiba did care for him, he took a deep breath,

"Help me!" he said, and he pulled himself loose from Kaiba, and ran out of the dinning room.

Kaiba stared after him for a few moments, before picking up his laptop again, and getting back on with the work that he was doing. He was not surprised to have a shadow come over him a few moments later, as the usual gang, came up to see what he had done to upset the Mutt!

"I am not talking about it now, keep an eye on him … something is not quite right!"

"Damn it Kaiba! What have you done to him …"

"Don't look at me, I have not seen him, since he knocked me over in the corridor yesterday!"

That was when it struck him, his puppy was trying to talk to him, and had given up, this had happened since then. Whatever had happened had started after school when Jou went home.

Nobody saw Jou for the rest of the day, wherever he was, he was well hidden.

***

At the end of the day, Jou left his sanctuary, he had memorised the address, and had put it in the bin, and he turned the opposite way out of school.

"Hey Jou, wrong way mate!"

"Na, heading off to work,"

"You okay?"

"Yea Yugi, I'm fine … just got to go to work!"

"So see ya later, after work?"

"Na, finishing late – see ya tomorrow,"

Jou started to run off, in the direction of his new home, man this was going to be harder than he thought. How long could he lie to his friends, he was walking along the road where he now lived. When a limo, came past and stopped a few yards ahead of him, it reversed back and Kaiba's voice came out of the window.

"What you doing up this end of town, mutt! The kennel's are that way?"

"I'm working …"

"Your new Master got you running errands?"

"He ain't my Master by choice," fired Jou, "By choice, I'd have …"

"Have what … who?"

"Never mind, Kaiba, ya wouldn't understand …"

"Try me Mutt!"

"I gotta go, else I'll be late,"

Jou tried to walk off, but Kaiba got out of the car, and grabbed him by his shoulders, he pulled Jou into him, slid his little finger under the collar,

"Who does my Puppy belong too?"

"Kaiba, please don't …"

"Don't what?"

Jou realised how close he was to Kaiba, his body able to feel the breathing of the one person in the whole world he wanted the love of. He looked up at those brown eyes, looking down at him … Man maybe he could kiss those lips, then ~just maybe~ Kaiba would know how he felt.

Jou pulled himself away from Kaiba, "Don't mess with me," he said, and he turned away again.

Kaiba allowed him a few steps, before turning him around again, another limo drove past, Jou's eyes widen in horror. Kaiba looked and understood, that whoever Jou's new Master was, was in that limo, and Jou had to go quickly. He let Jou go, and just as he thought the boy ran off down the road.

Jou arrived at the gates, as they were closing behind the limo, the security guard looked at him,

"Who are you?"

"I am Jounouchi,"

"And what do you want?"

"I … I … I live here …" he said panting out of breath,

The guard looked at his neck, sure there was a collar there, but he had never seen the boy before. He pulled the scanner out of his pocket, and placed it next to the collar, a few seconds later it beeped, and Jou's name flashed on the screen, and that he did indeed belong here.

"Your late, get in the house quickly!"

"Yes Sir," replied Jou, and he ran up the drive, he went around the back to the kitchen, and made his way quickly down to his room, he changed out of his school uniform and put his house uniform on. He was back upstairs in the kitchen within minutes.

"Your wanted in the Office," said Jake, his eyes wide

"I thought so," said Jou, and he headed off towards the office of his Master.

He knocked the door, entered when told, and bowed; he closed the door and knelt in front of his desk.

"You were late Mutt!" he said,

"I am sorry Master,"

"Why were you with Seto Kaiba?"

"He … he … he … he …"

"Take your time …"

"He goes to my school Sir!"

"So a friend?"

"Not exactly … he just stopped to tease me, about what I was doing in his part of town."

"You took too long to get home, you will receive two lashes,"

Jou looked up, at his Master – he was going to hit him – for being a few minutes late.

"Take your shirt off," he said, Jou froze he was not going to be hit, Jou did not respond, his face was sheer panic, his Master stood up, and picked up the belt, he pulled Jou to his feet.

"Don't fight me!"

Jou started to resist him, he pulled away from his Master, and with sudden recognition of what was happening, he pushed the other man over, he ran to the door. Out in the hallway he ran towards the front door, he tried to open it – LOCKED!

He fumbled a few more times, the two other boys were suddenly in the hallway, and their master right before him, the only way out, was now blocked. Jake and Eric walked closer,

"Grab him, and hold him …"

Jou had seconds to react, and it was not enough, the two grabbed his arms, and pinned him down on the floor, he kicked and fought, but he was not strong enough against them. Mr Arran, stepped over him, and pulled his shirt up his back, and then there was a – CRACK, as the belt came down on Jou's back, Jou let out a wail, as another and another hit his back.

Five times that belt hit him … and five times he screamed out …

"In future, do as you are told and you will not need to be punished …"

Jou's face, tear stained and gasping for breath, laid still not wanting to move – not wanting to upset his Master further. The other two stepped back, and Jou curled into a ball, rocking himself. His Master walked away, Jake stood by him, and helped him to his feet, and he helped him back towards the Office, from which he had run.

He knocked the door, entered and bowed; he guided Jou into the room, and helped him kneel. Then he left the room, as he had been previously instructed. Jou although regaining some composure, still tears leaked from his eyes. His Master was sat at his desk, he looked up at him, his eyes which had been full of aggression early, were now caring.

"Jou …"

Jou bowed his head further, and tried to control the sobs.

"Jou … I know you are in pain … I know I caused that pain … but you have to understand, all this is for your own good! I told you to be home on time, I told you that you were to be punished, and you run away."

"Sorry Master," Jou sniffled from the floor,

His Master looked down at him that was the quickest he had ever heard an apology the first time he had 'belted' one of the boys.

"You understand that you have done wrong?"

"Yes Master,"

"Good, now come here, and sit on this stool and let me tend to your wounds …"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not OWN any of the characters mentioned in this story! Never will and I do not make any profit from this or any of my stories!

**Summary:** You have to loose something in order to find it, right? But what happens when it was in front of you the whole time, hidden just out of your grasp - would you have the strength to reach out and take it?

**~*~*~ Chapter Six ~*~*~**

Meanwhile the four boys, had headed back to Yugi's place, and were sat around the table, a pizza in the middle … trying to work out what was wrong with their bud!

"Something is wrong … did you see how he responded to Kaiba …"

"I know … he said 'Yes Sir!'"

"That just ain't right!" said Honda "He's never been like that with him …"

"Do we know what his new job is?" asked Ryou

"Nope, he ain't mentioned it to me …" said Honda

A knock at the door, bought their attention back to what was going on, Yugi opened the door, and was shocked to find Kaiba –

"Heya Kaiba – what can I do for you?"

"We need to talk – I've just seen Jou and something definitely just is not right … Ah! Good your all here!"

"Yeah, sure! Come in Kaiba!"

Kaiba joined them around the kitchen table although he did not sit, in fact he did the opposite and paced the length of the room, and back again, before stopping at the table.

"I've just come from Jou's apartment, his father said that Jou don't live there anymore,"

"WHAT?"

"When did this happen – Jou never said anything to us …"

"Yugi! Whatever is going on – he is hiding from us all – I don't think we can just ask him!"

"What'd ya mean Kaiba, he is my best friend -"

"I think we keep an eye on him – I was concerned when I saw him up by the manor's, I am even more bothered by the fact, that he asked me straight up for help."

"You know, he wouldn't ask me too …"

"Kaiba, hate to break it to ya, but you do know he thinks the world of ya?"

As Yugi said it, Honda's hand clamped his mouth – but it was too late Kaiba had heard

"You what … but he bites, whenever he gets the chance –"

"As do you – but we watch – and we see – underneath your exterior, you care for him …"

"That is NOT the reason I am here – I am here to discuss how we can help him …"

"Well what do you suggest? Your good with the plans!" said Honda, as he took a bite of the pizza.

An hour later, it was agreed that they would spend a week – trying to talk to Jou and suss out what was going on. Hopefully Jou would tell one of them, and then whatever had happened to Jou, Kaiba would help sort out – even if it meant buying him out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not OWN any of the characters mentioned in this story! Never will and I do not make any profit from this or any of my stories!

Author's Note: This is a rather rushed chapter, this was one of the first stories I ever wrote, I was going to spend sometime developing the plot a little further. However I also wanted to leave it how it was, so people could (hopefully) see the changes in my writing style – as the stories get posted. Maybe one day I will go back and update this, I have so many ideas running through my head now on how to expand it …

**~*~*~ Chapter Seven ~*~*~**

After a week, the four boys and Kaiba seemed no closer to working out what was happening with Jou. On the day after they had all met, Jou came into school, and when Yugi had hugged him, had backed away saying he had a sore back. When he saw Kaiba, he turned the opposite way, or dashed into another room, and when asked questions he refused to answer.

The boys had tried to follow him home, and now Jou was being picked up from school, he got into a limo and Kaiba, had searched for it, but could not find where it was registered too – it must have diplomatic immunity – but that didn't help either, there were several Embassy's up that end of town.

Kaiba, had even tried to follow the car – but had lost it on several occasions, when it had detoured off the route, and hit an underground garage.

What was the strangest of all the behaviour, was one afternoon as the final bell rang, Jou had been walking down the hallway when Kaiba and Honda, had grabbed him and marched him into an empty classroom.

"Please don't my Master will punish me, he will hit me again … let me go!"

"Jou who is your Master?"

"Please … I can't talk to you Kaiba," he said

"Jou ~pup~ come on, we are trying to help you!"

"You can't help me, you are getting me into trouble … let me go …"

Suddenly Jou was free, and he ran out of the school, he opened the limo door, and crawled in, his Master scowled at him.

"You are late?"

Jou's response, was to curl up in a ball, and protect his face, as his Master hit him

"How many times do I have to tell you not to disobey me?"

"Sir, it was Kaiba – he grabbed me – made me try to talk …"

Suddenly his Master, stopped – "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing Sir … I ran as soon as I could!"

"Very well, when we get back, you will go straight to your room … I do not want to see you for the rest of the night!"

"Yes Sir!" replied Jou, as he remained curled in a ball until they arrived back at the house.

***

Back at the school Kaiba, had ran after Jou … in time to see him, open the door and crawl into the limo on his hands and knees. He was scared for his ~puppy~ but he didn't know how to reach him, how could he help him. It was now, that he realised – this was the time for dire actions.

He met later that evening with Honda and Yugi, to discuss what was going to happen. A few calls later he had everything arranged, it might just work, he was relying though on two things. Hopefully Jou would come to school in the morning, and hopefully he would be able to distract him, on his way in.

***

Jou walked into the house, pushed by his Master, as his pace was slow,

"Now remember what I said, not a peep out of you tonight, you do your homework, and you will have your dinner with the others, but you will go straight back to your room."

"Yes Sir," replied Jou

In his room, he pulled out his books and started to study, a camera had been placed in his room earlier this week, and he knew his Master watched him. He had tried on several occasions to work out a way to talk to Kaiba, to let his friends know what was happening. But his Master had caught him every time; he bought his head into his hands. GOD DAMN IT!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not OWN any of the characters mentioned in this story! Never will and I do not make any profit from this or any of my stories!

**~*~*~ Chapter Eight ~*~*~**

Early the next morning Jou was awake in time to beat Jake to the bathroom, he was washed and dressed in his house uniform, and up in the kitchen before the others. He set about his chores, preparing the breakfast table; he fetched the milk and the papers. It had become his job, while the other two worked away in other parts of the house. Once he was finished he gulped down his breakfast fast, and cleaned up, he'd realised the quicker he ate it, the better it tasted.

Jou was stood as expected in the hallway at 7:45, his Master's briefcase at his side, and his bag the other. His Master came down the stairs, Jou grabbed the items, and opened the door, he followed his Master out of the house, in the car, and he sat on the floor.

Nothing seemed out of place to him, or his Master, only the fact that his ~mutt~ was behaving well – maybe that final beating – had worked. They pulled up outside of the school,

"See you at 3:45 – not a minute later!" he said, as the boy climbed out of the car, he watched as the boy headed into school, and towards his locker. He flicked the laptop on, making sure his ~mutt~ was exactly were he should be.

***

As Jou had gone into the school, he had turned to his locker, and was preparing his things for the day. His friends were just coming in, he smiled at them – and then he was slammed against his locker – his collar was taken off him, and a handkerchief was placed over his face – the last thing he remembered was his world going black, and falling into the arms of someone strong.

Kaiba held Jou, so far the plan was working – he handed the collar to Yugi,

"Keep it with you until 3:45, his Master – whoever it is must not realise Jou is not wearing it. By then, Jou will be safely in our safe room – remember do not come over tonight – I don't want any of you followed."

"You'll let us know won't ya Kaiba?"

"Yes of course!"

He lifted Jou into his arms, and walked out the side of the cafeteria where his limo was waiting for him, he laid Jou on one set of the seats, and sat in, and headed off to the Penthouse apartment. This had the greatest security – this would be safer, here he could work out a few things, and Jou would be able to tell him what was going on.

***

An hour or so later – Jou stirred in his sleep – Kaiba had locked him and Jou in the master bedroom. He didn't want Jou to do a runner, not now that he had got him this far. He placed a damp cloth on his forehead, a mumble came from Jou, and all of a sudden he sat up.

Jou looked around in utter confusion, unable to locate where he was, this was not his room, and it was not his Master's room. He looked again, and this time a small cough, bought about the presence of Kaiba. A second cough, had Jou look down and realise he was naked apart from the blanket that covered his lower half.

"Where am I?"

"Jou don't worry, you are safe!"

"No … I … I … I … I must … must …"

"Must what ~pup~?"

"You must, take me back ~ he ~ will be angry, HE will punish me …"

"Jou, you are safe – no one – is going to hurt you again … no one … I promise!"

"You are hurting me now … YOU will get me punished … I am NOT ALLOWED to talk to you."

Jou climbed out of bed, dropping the cover, he dashed to the door, he fumbled for a few moments, - LOCKED! That figured - doors were always locked when he wanted to run free. He pulled the door again – he had to be sure it was not open

"Jou as much as I am enjoying this site ~ you ~ need to calm down …"

Jou suddenly realised that he was wearing nothing, and parading in front of Kaiba, he grabbed the blanket that had fallen to the floor, and wrapped it around himself. He then walked to the corner, and curled up into a ball. Kaiba walked up to him, he held out a glass of water, Jou would not even look at him. He bent down, but Jou turned his head, he placed the glass on the floor and turned away. He heard Jou, take the glass and drink – well if that is how things had to be for a while – then so be it – at least he would remain calm.

"Where …"

"What are you after ~pup~?"

Jou rubbed his neck ~DAMN ~ he wanted a collar – of course – that was one thing he hadn't thought of – but of course Jou had got used to wearing it, he must feel strange without it.

"I don't have it Jou!"

"Where is it?"

"Yugi, has it – he is making sure the person who has mistreated you, does not realise you have gone."

Jou nodded, and suddenly the mass of blanket shuddered and tears started to fall, Seto turned to face the boy, he crouched down by Jou, held his hand out to try and provide some small amount of comfort for him. His hand was rejected and pushed away by Jou ~ hadn't Yugi, suggested Jou like him ~ had his puppy been damaged that much.

Seto did the last thing that Jou would expect him to do, he picked up the boy in his arms, and carried him over to the bed, and he laid him down beside him, and pulled his arms around him. For a few moments, Jou started to fight, the harder he tried to back out, the tighter Seto held him.

Jou slowly allowed the sleep to overcome him, and held onto Seto, for protection. Seto stroked his hair and the side of his face as he watched the blonde' tears dry up, and the features that were so scared, relax – his puppy was so beautiful.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not OWN any of the characters mentioned in this story! Never will and I do not make any profit from this or any of my stories!

**Summary:** You have to loose something in order to find it, right? But what happens when it was in front of you the whole time, hidden just out of your grasp - would you have the strength to reach out and take it?

**~*~*~ Chapter Nine ~*~*~**

Yugi watched the clock – he had been watching it for the last ten minutes – the time, 15:40. He looked out of the window, the car that usually picked Jou up, was waiting outside. He couldn't see who was in it, and he did not really want to know – Honda looked over at him, gave him a reassuring smile. Yugi took a deep breath, as the bell rang out over the school, he stood and packed his things away, he placed the collar in his pocket. He hurried out of the school, and at the right moment, in the hallway, he slipped the collar into the pocket of another student. He walked away, leaving school just as he and the others would normally have; they walked a short distance, and once around the corner, ran for Yugi's apartment.

Mr Arran sat as usual in the limo, the laptop on – he flicked up the screen which told him, where his serving boys were. He looked again at the tiny dot that read Jou – What was that boy doing? He was stood outside the school not moving! Mr Arran looked out of the window – at the spot where Jou should be standing – NO! There was not a blonde among them. He pulled up another screen, and he looked through, for the other trackers, the one that was in Jou's backpack, another that was in his school shoes. His backpack must be in school, as that was just a few meters away from the crowd of students. His shoes … his shoes were on … hang on! They were moving.

He shouted at the driver, and soon they were on the move –

"Stetson Road,"

"Sir we are just pulling onto Stetson!" the driver said, although Mr Arran couldn't see him, he had been suppressing laughter, at least one might get away. He chuckled even more, as suddenly from the back, he was told to stop. There was nothing around – except a brown paper bag, he had a feeling, that in there was the boys uniform ~clever boy!

Mr Arran stepped out of the car, as the driver expected he walked up to the bag, sure enough – the boy had some how – lost his clothes. He knew that Mr Arran couldn't file a report with the police, or anything like that – he had no ~legal rights~ over Jou. He walked back to the car, throwing the bag onto the floor, the car pulled away, and Mr Arran headed the one place he was expected to be at this moment in time – home!

He stormed into the house, pushing Jake to the floor as he passed him in the corridor, sending his wife's cup of tea to the floor. He walked down to the boys room – surely he had missed something ~ the boy couldn't just disappear. That is when the thought struck him ~Kaiba Seto ~ he had not seen him come out of school either, his usual car had not been waiting for him.

He flicked his mobile phone out of his pocket; he dialled through to Kaiba Corp

"Good Afternoon! This is Mr Arran, I was wondering if it would be possible to speak to Kaiba-sama please?"

"I am afraid Kaiba-sama, is not in the country at the moment,"

"Where is he?"

"Kaiba-sama is in America at the present time, he flew out this morning – May I take a message?"

"No thank-you, when might he be back, so I can try again?"

"He is expected back early Monday morning, may I tell him you called?"

"Yes, you may!"

He hung up the phone, okay ~ maybe ~ Kaiba didn't have anything to do with it, and he had seen the boys friend's leave again, and on all accounts from Jou, he barely spoke to them anymore. He didn't think they would have the power to take him away. He would have to think about this more; he wanted that blonde Mutt back – he would loose a lot of money if he couldn't.

There was nothing in that boys, room which suggested he knew what was going to happen, his house uniform laid out on his bed waiting for him. His homework was done, as expected, everything left as neat as was expected – No the boy had not been in on the plan – he had expected to come home tonight.

***

Yugi, and Honda stood in the apartment able to see out onto the street without being able to be seen, they were unsure if Jou's master would try to come and find him here. But if they had played there part right ~ they knew they had ~ they only had to look at the hurt on Jou's face, the afternoon before when they had walked past him, without speaking to him.

It had hurt them greatly to do it, but they wanted to leave no impression that they knew where Jou was, or that indeed he had gone. They didn't really want Jou's Master to turn up either. For three hours they stood and watched, nothing seemed out of the ordinary out there, and they finally let their guard down a little.

***

The phone in Kaiba's jacket rang; he uncurled his puppy from him, and went to answer the phone. His receptionist came on the line, she informed him of the Mr Arran, who had phoned in at 4pm, and had said not to leave a message. Kaiba hung up the phone; the receptionist used to him doing this thought nothing more of it, and continued to do the job she was paid for.

The door to the bedroom knocked, Kaiba walked back over to the door,

"Who is it?"

"Hey big brother!"

"Mokie … what are you doing here?"

"You didn't come home, so I've tried the other houses, and this was the only one left."

Seto opened the door, and let Mokuba into the room

"Oh! I didn't realise you had company,"

"He is just sleeping!"

"You want food?"

"Sure, food would be great, if you order make sure you don't mention that either I or Jou are here … nobody can know he is here."

"Sure thing Big Brother!" said Mokuba, excited at the prospect of being the one in charge of ordering food.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not OWN any of the characters mentioned in this story! Never will and I do not make any profit from this or any of my stories!

I know, I said I wasn't going to alter this story – temptation got the best of me, and some minor editing has gone on in this chapter. But I still want it to do more, which I cannot do without editing the story as a whole. This one is nearly finished now … only a few more chapters to go – I hope you enjoy it – let me know what you think! (That be a hint to review) =)

**~*~*~ Chapter Ten ~*~*~**

Mokuba bought the food to the room, he knocked the door and Seto came and answered it. He took the food from Mokuba,

"Once you're done, I want you to head over to Yugi's house, stay there, until I come and get you! Ok?"

"What is up Seto?"

"Do not ask questions Mokuba, I just need you to be safe, phone me when you are there."

"Sure thing, I will go now – I can warm dinner up when I get there."

Seto shut the door again, he made a phone call to have security watch Mokuba, to make sure he made it too Yugi's house safely. He placed the food on the floor next to where Jou had once again huddled in the corner. He had awoken from his sleep, screaming out, whoever / whatever had woken him up, had him currently cuddled in the corner, rocking himself.

"Jou eat up, you've got to be hungry!"

"Yes Sir!" replied Jou, and he held his hands out for the bowl

"Call me Kaiba - Seto – Moneybags! Anything but Sir! Jou."

Jou looked up at him confusion in his eyes, and then remembered where he was, and that for some reason Kaiba was not letting him go. Seto watched as Jou ate his food, the boy picked at his food, as if scared to eat all of it ~ he put it to the side ~ as if saving it later.

"Jou there is plenty more food here, eat if you are hungry!"

The boy, picked up his food again just as Seto's phone rang, he answered with a curt,

"Kaiba, … Ok Thanks! Mokuba, enjoy yourself there!"

He placed the phone back in his pocket, and breathed a mental sigh of relief at least Mokuba was safe. Now all he had to do, was convince his ~puppy~ that he too was safe, and that he would protect him from now on. But right now, he had to test his theory, Mr Arran a British diplomat, had rang Kaiba Corp, for the first time ever, the only person to do so, in the time limit, of discovering a missing boy. He ~needed ~ to help Jou heal, but first, he had to identify where the healing needed to take place.

"Jou …Jou … ~pup~ your not going to like some of what I have to say, but I need to ask some questions, I need to make sure you are …" he was interrupted

"DON'T YA DARE SAY FINE? TAKE ME BACK – TAKE ME BACK TO THE MASTER!"

"Calm down Jou, take deep breaths for me – I just need some answers, you do not have to answer them – but it would help me if I know the answers!"

Jou raised his head out of his arms, which were resting on his knees and looked back at the man in front of him, tears were threatening to over spill and his eyes were wide, as if he was trying to not show this weakness. Seto took his hand and moved to place it on Jou's shoulder, but when the boy visibly flinched he withdrew, Jou looked into his eyes before he slowly nodded and only then did Seto continue.

"Jou is your Master, Mr Arran?"

Jou hid his head back in his arms, the tears had just spilt and Seto could make out between the sobs, "Take, me back there ~ please ~ take me back!"

"No Jou!"

Jou looked up again, "You don't know what he will do, he will punish me – I'm not ALLOWED to talk to you – he'll beat me again!"

"He beat you?"

"Sir! Please take me home, take me back to the Master!"

"Jou, he does not own you – nobody owns you!" he mused, as he thought about that sentiment a little longer – well the only person who has right to own you is me, and not anyone else.

Tears had started to fall down Jou's face again, and once again after a few minutes Seto sat down on the floor next to him. For a few moments, nothing happened, then suddenly Jou snuggled into his side, for a moment he hesitated and put his arm around the trembling teen.

"I asked ya ta … ta … ta … help … why …did …ya … wait …so … long!"

"Jou, I did not know what you needed help with – it took me a while to work it out, your friends and I have been working hard these last weeks, to work out exactly what had happened to you."

"I need … ya …ta …ta … help me …"

"You have nothing to fear, I will help you break free ~ I will ~ help you now, even if it means staying here with you for the next month!"

Jou snuggled in closer, from the normally cold Kaiba that Jou remembered, this one at least sent some warmth through him, of all the people, Kaiba was actually going to help him.

"Thanks!" he mumbled as he closed his eyes and let Seto hold him, he vaguely felt it when Seto lifted him up onto the bed but he didn't mind, although he regretted the warmth when Seto left him on the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not OWN any of the characters mentioned in this story! Never will and I do not make any profit from this or any of my stories!

**Summary:** You have to loose something in order to find it, right? But what happens when it was in front of you the whole time, hidden just out of your grasp - would you have the strength to reach out and take it?

**~*~*~ Chapter Eleven ~*~*~**

Mr Arran paced his office – he couldn't go to the police, he couldn't really do anything, except – perhaps – wait for Jou to reappear, and then exercise some control over him, and try and get him back.

However because he did not know where the boy was, or what was happening to him, he was worried that the element of control that he did have would disappear. Mentally he kicked himself, he should never have allowed Jou to go back to that school, should never have trusted him alone.

Who was that boy with, at first he had though Kaiba, had him … but he had been able to trace Kaiba's whereabouts, through his receptionist, he couldn't try to catch him out, that would never work, and come to think about ~ he was sure, he had read in the papers that Kaiba Seto would be flying out to New York this week to look into some new business.

***

For three days, Jou barely moved out of his corner – he was responding more to the presence of Seto, and starting to become his normal self, a fleeting smile had appeared at least once, that day.

Seto, was able to do his work on his laptop, and keep an eye on Jou, he gave him attention when Jou wanted it, and sometimes when he didn't. Other times, he let Jou, just be quiet and reflective. He had been sitting at his laptop now, for just over an hour, giving Jou one of those 'quiet time' periods, when the sound of movement came behind him, and Jou's hands touched his shoulders.

"What is it Jou?"

He put the screen down, and turned his attention to Jou, the boy had gotten up from the corner for something other than the toilet, although he had not actually got dressed yet, he had remained hidden from Seto's eyes.

"I think … I wanna go outside!"

"Sure Jou, but first you have to do something for me, then I will take you out, Ok?"

Jou's eyes widened, what did Kaiba want him to do? Kaiba chuckled as he watched his puppy's eyes go wide.

"I want you to go have a shower, and I will sort you some clothes out!"

"Where are my clothes?"

"There in a brown bag, somewhere on Stetson Road … No need to worry, they were just bugged, Mr Arran had trackers on you, and I couldn't risk that."

"Trackers? Is that how come he could always walk up behind me?"

"Probably, now why don't you go shower and I will get you some clothes,"

Jou turned and headed willingly towards the shower, not because Kaiba had told him too, but because in order for him to go out, that is what he must do.

Within an hour, Jou was washed and dressed; he wore some old clothes that had belonged to Kaiba, although not the perfect fit they would do. They had made it as far now as the bedroom door, he stood at Kaiba's side, although there was obvious tension in the actions he was about to take.

"Jou – we will only do this if you are ready, don't do this because it is what I want!"

"No, Seto … I want to go out …" Jou hands flew over his mouth; he had never called him Seto before. He wanted to apologise to take it back – but Seto, his look was anything but angry.

The first two words, and Seto turned to Jou ~ that was the first time ~ that Jou had called him Seto, not Kaiba, not Sir!

"Jou …"

"Yes I know … I said it!"

"I do not mind, feel welcome to call me, what makes you feel comfortable …"

"Ok!"

There it was again, another smile the second in one day.

"If I do somethin' are ya goin ta is mad?"

"I do not think anything you could say or do would make me mad ~ concerned maybe ~ but not mad!"

Suddenly, there was a set of strong arms around him, and Jou was doing it willingly,

"Ok, open the door!"

***

The 'outing' had been a slow and painful thing for Jou to deal with, but the outcome was more promising. They had hesitated at the elevator doors, and then again at the front of Kaiba Corp, progress had been made and that was good. Jou stood outside for a few minutes, his hand raised once more to his neck.

"Jou what is it?"

"I am not allowed out without my collar?"

"Yes you are, you were allowed before, and you can do it again."

"Not now,"

"Ok … it's okay Jou ~ lets go back in."

***

For another five days they repeated this process, until finally on that fifth day, Seto awoke, to find Jou standing in his doorway dressed, and ready to go out.

"Already Jou?"

"Yea, I'm gonna make it ta the park today – ya wanna come?"

"Sure thing Jou, give me ten minutes!"

"Breakfast?"

"Back to your usual self then, you will eat me out of house and home!"

"Ya can afford to keep me Seto,"

"I'll think about it …Ouch! Jou ~pup~ …"

Seto emerged from the bundle having had Jou jump on him, Jou wrapped himself tightly around Seto.

"You are making this hard to get up … very hard indeed,"

"Sorry Seto, I just … I just … wanted ta thank you that is all!"

"Hnn … well let go walk then!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not OWN any of the characters mentioned in this story! Never will and I do not make any profit from this or any of my stories!

**Summary:** You have to loose something in order to find it, right? But what happens when it was in front of you the whole time, hidden just out of your grasp - would you have the strength to reach out and take it?

**~*~*~ Chapter Twelve ~*~*~**

A half hour later, the two boys had made it into the vast open space of the park, Jou stuck closely to Seto, as if drawing some invisible strength from him. They had been walking around the same track now, for a few minutes, when Seto turned Jou was not at his side.

He turned back, to see a very white faced Jou, he looked around and he had a feeling that the man with the dog, was that which was causing it. Jou stood stock still, Seto tried to pull him out of it.

"Jou come on, you can do this …"

"No I must wait, for Master!"

"He has not seen you, he will not see you, unless you do something to attract yourself."

The man was walking closer, although still not paying any attention to the two boys further down the path, as he picked up the ball and once again threw it. His eyes picked up on Jou, and the man next to him … Kaiba Seto …

"Come here Jou!"

"Jou you do not have to, resist he is not your Master …"

Jou looked at Seto, he was not ready for this and every muscle in his body was fighting the fight / flight mode that his brain was going into. It would be easy to run away from his problems, it would be easier still to ignore them ~ but having felt the warmth that had come from Seto, these last weeks ~ did he really want to loose it? Could he loose it?

"Jou come now!"

"No,"

Seto stood a few steps in front of Jou, he wanted to be there to protect his ~puppy~ but he also wanted him to realise that he could stand up for himself.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean 'No', you do not own me!"

"I paid for you, your miserable father sold you to me!"

"Yeah, he might have … but he had no right ta do so,"

"This is your final warning with me, or face the consequences …"

"Sir that is no way in which to treat a human being. You have no right over him or his actions, you have no legal guardianship, and payment for a human, is not acceptable in this time and place. You may have diplomatic immunity, but I promise if you continue this, you will regret that decision."

"Kaiba Seto, that shows he needs ownership – he needs someone to make his decisions for him –"

"Make decisions for him – really …"

Seto's words were cut short, as a blond wind flew past him, and the other man with a sharp intake of breath and a groan hit the floor. He looked as Jou hit the man,

"I am not no Mutt, that needs ownership … I need trust, and I need friendship … and I have them all right there!"

He said this pointing to Seto, "When I was with you, you did nothing but abuse that … by hitting me and whipping me, and making me wear your collar. I will not do it again – because I have learnt what it is like to be free, and truly to enjoy that freedom. I will never come back!"

Seto walked up to the two, there was no need to pull Jou away, he was not trying to hurt Mr Arran any further, he had in fact proved his point, and now he turned to Seto,

"Take me home,"

"Jou,"

"This is what I want, now take me home …"

Seto stepped aside, and let Jou pass him after a few paces he caught him up, he waited for Jou to speak, he waited for Jou to acknowledge what had happened, and sure enough as they turned the corner. Jou turned to look at the man who was picking himself up off the floor.

"I don't think he is gonna bother me again, do ya?"

"Jou, I don't think anyone would try to own you without your permission …"

Jou turned to face him; he looked the boy who had stayed with him for the last weeks, the boy who had not done anything that did not have Jou's best interests at heart. That boy that he had always wanted to give himself too; the man that was Kaiba Seto.

"So are ya takin me home?"

"Where is home?"

"Home … home … home … is with you, isn't it?"

"If you say so ~pup~ I'll take you home."

The two boys, walked out of the park and headed back to the building that they had left just over an hour and a half ago, but instead of going inside, Seto lead him into the limo. The instructions given to the driver and it was to the Kaiba Manor that they headed, Seto looked at Jou, and finally there was that twinkling light burning bright in Jou's eyes.

Jou's eyes became aware that he was being watched by Seto, he lifted his gaze meeting the blue eyes, and that is when he saw it - for now, Jou trusted Seto. Jou became aware of that firm friendship that was now falling into place.

Seto able to see what Jou's eyes were assessing made a mental note of the foundations to build what Seto hoped could be more, and he only had to look into his ~puppy~ eyes to see that it was more than a possibility.

***

Okay and that's a WRAP … let me know what you think …

I know I said I wasn't going to play with this story at all, but I lied and I have started to add to it, would you like me to post it when it is done? Or leave this how it is?


End file.
